Content signals including video and audio have been encoded with data for a variety of different uses. The encoded data may be encoded within the audio channel, the video channel, or both the audio and video channel of the content signal. Sometimes, encoding data into the content signal may alter the content signal in a way where the encoding is perceptible when the encoded content signal is reproduced.